encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 214
Pamamaalam is the two hundred fourteenth episode overall and the sixty-sixth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 15, 2017. Summary Hagorn heals himself using the Soul Gem, and then tries to heal Deshna, but he was too late. Hagorn blames the Diwatas for it, thinking that they ordered Deshna to do it. Mayca delivers a scroll to Ybrahim, which turned out to be from Apitong. Ybrahim asked Mayca to find Apitong, because he needed help. Ybrahim embraces Mayca before she leaves. Abog presented LilaSari and Amarro to Ybrahim and Alena. Alena welcomed them back. Danaya also welcomes LilaSari and Amarro, because they were not involved in the massacre at Capade. Aquil was summoned, and he was glad now that his father had joined their side. Ether was enraged to find that Kahlil had been freed. She orders a group of Hadezars to find and kill Cassiopea. Kahlil brings Cassiopea to the place where the Ivtres had been sealed. Cassiopea tries to break the seal, but her Kabilan could not do it. She asked Kahlil to find Emre, so that the De-jar can break the seal. Ether gets frustrated that she could not find Cassiopea using her powers. Alena introduced LilaSari to Deshna's friends — Muyak, Ariana and Paopao. When she told them that Deshna had gone to see a friend, they were troubled, as they don't know if Deshna had any other friend, apart from them and the deceased Gilas. The friends think that she went to Hagorn. When Asval and Juvila arrived, Hagorn told them about what he had done to his daughter, because she tried to kill him. Hagorn said he'll make sure the enemies will experience something worse. He brings Deshna's corpse with him. Muros informs Pirena, LilaSari, Alena and Ybrahim that Hagorn is outside. He lays down Deshna's corpse on a Devas Circle on the floor. He tells them that Deshna tried to kill him, so he killed her. LilaSari tells the others that she'd be the one to punish Hagorn. He tells her not to blame him, because the Lireans have ordered Deshna to do it. Paopao thinks it was Deshna's own decision. Hagorn would not believe it. LilaSari would not believe Hagorn. Pirena told LilaSari that she had to take care of Deshna's body. Hagorn said they would not punish him, because he still has the cure for their children. Gamil blames himself for revealing where Cassiopea is. Alira Naswen said they should pray she doesn't get detected. Cassiopea was found by the Hadezars, but she slew them and hid. Hitano sees Deshna being carried, and Abog informs him that she is dead. He tries to talk to LilaSari, but she only wanted to see her daughter again. Hitano thinks LilaSari felt nothing when she saw him. He asks Paopao, Ariana and Muyak who killed Deshna. Hagorn tells them he doesn't blame himself for killing Deshna, because they were the ones who turned her against him. Alena restrains Ybrahim from attacking Hagorn, saying that they should stick to their original ultimatum. Hagorn agrees to give them the cure, but only one of the princesses could be revived. Asval has faith that Hagorn will be able to overcome the challenge of the Diwatas. Hagorn repeats his terms. Ybrahim said he cannot manipulate him and Pirena to fight for their daughters' lives. Hagorn says that if they fight him in war, they will not be able to get any cure at all. When Arde arrived, Ether asked him to use his power to find Cassiopea. Arde asked if Ether thinks of him as a servant, or if she's planning something against him. Arde said she was very good in pretending that she did not order her soldiers to kill him. Pirena tells Muros to tell Danaya not to attack Hagorn yet. Ybrahim believes that Hagorn could really do what he said. Back at his camp, Hagorn tells Asval that he doesn't want to hear anything about his daughter anymore. Asval asked if the war would continue. Ybrahim said tells Pirena and Alena that they cannot do anything but comply with what Hagorn wanted. Pirena agrees, and teleports away. Hagorn wonders who would be the first to make the betrayal. References